Promise Her The World
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Robin asks Starfire why she likes looking out over Jump City, and her answer surprises him. R&R please!


A/N:IDK... I was just... In the mood to write a descriptive story. And so, this little piece sort of came about. Anyway, enjoy the story, and please review. :)

**Special Shout out: **

**To all the people who have been reviewing my stories, but don't have accounts, I'd just like to say: thank you. If you've been reviewing as a "guest," I really appreciate your reviews, and wrote this because I have no way to thank you all personally. Rock on, guests. Much love to you all. **

* * *

Starfire stepped out of Titans' Tower, breathing in the cold winter air that nipped at her skin playfully. She smiled up at the sky, taking in the gray clouds that had been strung across Jump City for weeks. She didn't mind the dullness of the sky, though. In fact, she loved it, because she knew it was a promise of snow in the near future.

Starfire walked over to the rocky surface that surrounded Titan's Tower like a mini-barrier. Sitting down, she could barely scrape her pointed toes through the murky water, which separated Jump City from the Tower.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a familiar voice. She turned to see Robin, arms crossed and mouth set into a smirk, standing only a few inches away. She was startled by his sudden closeness, and she had to force her body not to tip over into the water below.

"Oh, yes, I love looking out at Jump City. Our home is marvelous, is it not?" Starfire gestured towards the expanse of businesses laid out before them, and Robin felt a boyish grin work it's way onto his face.

Starfire could find beauty in anything. The city before her, as normal and stereotypical as any city could be, was nothing to brag about. Yet she somehow made it sound like an infamous place of wonders.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty great. Hey, Star, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked, sitting down on the rocks beside Starfire. He could feel a cold chill seeping through his clothes and settling on his skin. He shivered lightly and Starfire smiled, instinctively reaching out to place her hand on the side of his face. He leaned his cheek into the warmth of her hand, and Starfire reveled in the silky feel of his skin.

"Proceed."

"Hmmm?" Robin breathed, momentarily loosing his train of thought.

Starfire giggled, her laugh sounding almost like a song. She retracted her hand from Robin's face as she responded, "you said you had a question for me."

"Oh, right. I was wondering why you always come out here, or go to the roof. It's like you're always looking out over Jump City. Is it just a habit, or..."

Robin allowed his voice to trail off, and he cocked his head to the side inquisitively. His sapphire blue eyes studied Starfire beneath his mask, and he found himself wanting to lean towards her. Robin was close enough to smell the scent of vanilla wafting off of her tan skin, and it enticed him, reminding him of every desire he kept hidden behind his mask. But as she looked at him with her kind eyes, he was reminded of the good and innocent part of the world.

Robin leaned away from her as she spoke, "while this has become a ritual to me, I don't do it just because it is a habit. I come out here to look across the skyline of Jump City because it gives me hope."

"It gives you hope?"

"Yes, in many ways. When we're here, protecting the city, it seems as if we are confined in a small place that has been overrun by wicked people. What with Slade, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, and every other villain we have faced, I sometimes fear that Jump City will never be a safe, peaceful place."

"Star, every city has bad guys."

"I realize this, Robin. But I sometimes wonder if there's more out there. More that I have not seen, beyond the fighting and protecting. Beast Boy has this small toy in his room. He calls it a 'snowglobe.' when he shakes the snowglobe, all this white stuff dances around inside of it. Beast said it represents snow. And in the midst of all that snow is a penguin. One solitary penguin. He never strays from his place in the snowglobe."

"Maybe he likes that place. Maybe it's comfortable."

"But how does he know it's comfortable if he's never tried living somewhere else."

"Are you saying you want to live somewhere else?" Robin asked, a trace of sadness in his voice. His mind flashed to a vision of Starfire, bags packed and ready to leave. He shook his head quickly, getting rid of the nightmarish image. As leader, he could, of course, refuse to allow Starfire to leave. But how he could deny her anything that would make her happy?

"No, Robin. I do not wish to leave. I merely wish to understand the rest of your planet."

"You don't want to be the penguin?" Robin said, understanding Starfire's thinking. Sometimes it was hard for him to keep up with her. She was always a step ahead, leaving the Boy Wonder both shocked and mesmerized. How could a girl, who still had trouble with the English language, dissect the life of a penguin within a snow-globe, and then apply that situation to her own life? Maybe that was just Starfire. Always finding deeper meanings, and shocking everyone.

"That penguin seems to have a very unfortunate life." she finally responded, laughing. She glanced over at Robin, taking in his bemused expression.

"You think I am of the crazy."

"No, Star. I actually think you're brilliant."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're right. You deserve to see the world. And, one day, I'll show it to you. I promise."

"All of it?"

"Every country." Robin answered, and Starfire smiled up at him joyously. Before Robin could react, Starfire jumped up and wrapped her strong arms around him, nearly knocking him backwards against the rocks.

"Oh thank you, Robin! You truly are amazing!" Starfire exclaimed, squeezing him one last time. As she released him and pulled away, Robin yearned to pull her back. But he didn't dare reach for her. Besides, he had a lifetime to be close to Starfire. After all, he was going to show her the world.


End file.
